Crush
by JeffreyNero
Summary: Random story, no summary ENJOY!  couple: Mickie James and Melina Perez WARNING! Femslash


She drops her fake smile and a tear runs down her cheek. She turns on her heel and heads out the door. Her boyfriend cheated again. She heads down the hall and out the door. Not stopping for a second as she drives off. Tears coming faster now. She heads to her only salvation. Tiffany. She parks in the other ladies drive way, and marches up it to the door. She knocks, and Tiffany opens the door seconds later. Her eyes settle on the woman infront of her, broken and betrayed. "Melina?" Tiffany rubs her eyes, she must have just woken up. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry did I wake you? I'll just go" Melina turns to leave, but Tiffany stops her.

"No wait, why are you crying?" Melina turns back around and faces the blonde.

"He cheated again..." Melina says, her voice cracking as more tears pour from her eyes. Tiffany pulls her close into a hug, rubbing her back.

"Shh Melina... It'll be okay" Melina stays like that in her arms for a couple more seconds, as Tiffany rocks her, calming her down. Melina pulls away and smiles sadly.

"I'm not going back" Melina says, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"You can stay here... I'm sure Michelle won't mind..." Melina nods, and Tiffany brings her inside, closing the door behind them. "Do you want some hot chocolate? I know it makes me feel better when I'm sad" Melina smiles softly and nods.

"I would like some" Tiffany nods, walking off to the kitchen to make some and Melina sits down. Why did he do this to her again? He cheats on her with Mike, why can't he just end their relationship instead of hurting her more? A couple minutes later, Tiffany walks back in, handing Melina the hot cocoa, sitting down beside the ravenett. "Thank you" Melina mutters, sipping some of the cocoa, staring at Tiffany. She has changed a lot over the past year. She's filled out her body more, the scars from her brutal attacks still there. She's beautiful, though. Her eyes are a hazel green, her caramel blonde hair is shorter now, shoulder lengthed, but still thick and curly. Her smile is brighter, warmer. Melina smiles softly.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed... The guest room is up the stairs and to the left" Tiffany smiles, giving Melina a hug and a kiss on the top of her head before heading upstairs to her girlfriend. Melina watches her go, then curls up on the couch, knees to her chest, sipping her hot cocoa 'til t's gone then goes upstairs, climbing into the guest bed. Tears coming back to her eyes and she hugs her legs to her chest. Man she wishes she wasn't so lonely. To her it seems that everyone has their perfect match but her.

* * *

Melina wakes up around noonish the next day, getting out of bed she walks down the stairs, hearing laughter from in the kitchen. So she follows it, and finds Tiffany standing in there with Michelle, Layla, and someother chick she didn't know. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty" Michelle says, smiling and giving Melina a hug. Layla smiles and waves.

"Melina," Tiffany looks over at her. "This is Mickie, she just moved in down the street" Melina waves, before going to the cabinet to fish out a poptart. She knew that Tiffany always had some. "She's heartbroken right now..." Tiffany says to Mickie.

"Yeah, my boyfriend cheated... again" Mickie nods.

"Men are so unreliable" She says, and Melina notes that her voice is nice. She looks nicer though. She has curly milk chocolate brown hair, and pretty brown eyes that sparkle. Melina blushes, noticing that she is staring and looks away.

"Well, Melina, We need to go get your stuff from Johnny boy's house so we'll be back soon" Tiffany says, downing the rest of what looked like tea.

"Don't destroy the house while we're gone" Michelle says as she follows her girlfriend outside. Mickie smiles softly.

"Well, I guess I'll go... It was nice meeting you, Melina" Melina nods and watches as Mickie leaves, and then hears Tiffany's hummer crank and pull out of the driveway. Leaving her with Layla. Melina nibbles on her poptart as she walks into the living room, leaving Layla in the kitchen.

"You like her" Layla says as she follows the ravenett.

"What are you talking about?" Melina asks, as she sits down on the leather couch, finishing off her poptart.

"You like that Mickie girl..." Melina rolls her eyes.

"Whatever"

"You do! You looked at her the same way you did John!"

"What? With complete and utter dislike?" Layla rolls her eyes.

"You so like her" Melina sighs.

"What if I do? What are you gonna do? Tell her?"

"No... but we could totally hook you two up"

"She's probably straight as hell though Lay..." Melina says, laying her head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Nope, she told us she moved out of her exgirlfriend, Trish's, house..." Melina looks up at Layla.

"Uhg god... What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will trust me" Oh god, Melina sighs, what has she gotten herself into now.

* * *

Within the next couple weeks, Layla had transformed Melina into the beautiful, confident woman that she used to be. Just in time for Mickie's single's party. Melina paced around in her room for hours, trying to find out what to wear but finally Layla picked something out for her. It was a cute black and blue plaid skirt with a black tank top to match. She wore some blue converse and knee high white socks, which Layla didn't really approve of, but finally agreed to. They put her hair into cute pig-tails at the base of her neck. She looked innocent and adorable.

"Perfect! Michelle! Tiffany! Come see Melina!" Tiffany and Michelle came in and their mouths dropped open. 'Cos before the break up she had been dressing like a guy, but lately, she's been taking care of her image.

"Wow, she looks... stunning" Tiffany says, and Michelle nods.

"Wow Lay, did you help?" Layla nods proudly.

"She wants to impress Ms. Mickie James down the street" Melina blushes, and Tiffany smiles.

"I knew it!" Michelle exclaims. "I knew you had a thing for her! Hand over the twenty bucks you owe me darling" Michelle smiles as Tiffany digs into her pocket and hands Michelle a twenty. Melina smiles at Michelle and Tiffany. No matter who won a bet they made, they never fought about it.

"Now, let's get you to that party" Layla says, dragging Melina out of her room, down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Melina sighs, watching as the party slowed down. Every one was pretty much trashed. Cody and Ted, two guys from up the street, had hooked up and were making out on the couch. Randy, a good friend of Melina's, was raping this guy named John with his eyes. It would only be a matter of time before he had seduced him into sleeping with him. Melina rolled her eyes, making her way into the kitchen, where Mickie had set the drinks out. She grabbed a cup of ice and poured some coke into it. "How are you enjoying people watching?" Melina turns around, and sees Layla. Melina rolls her eyes and doesn't respond. "You do know that Mickie has been looking for you all evening..." Melina sighs.

"I'm not her type, okay" Layla frowns. "So stop trying to hook me up with her"

"She likes you Melina"

"Riiight..." Melina turns back around, facing the counter, looking at the bottles of alchohol, and poors some vodka into her coke. She soon downs the drink and a couple shots before turning around staring at Layla. "Now, I'm gonna go..." Layla smirks, watching as Melina stumbles out of the kitchen. She really can't hold liquor, can she? She only had a little bit and she's stumbling over her feet. Melina steps wrong and falls, but Mickie, who happened to be standing right there, catches her.

"Whoa there Melina, how much alchohol have you had?" Layla chuckles, and walks over to the two.

"A couple shots" Mickie looks at Melina.

"Are you sure?" Layla nods.

"She can't hold liquor" Mickie smiles, and helps Melina up, before bring her to the guest room down the hall where she passes out cold. Mickie lays down beside her, twirling her raven locks around her finger, smiling softly.

* * *

Melina wakes up the next morning, her head is pounding dully, and she winces a little bit. She doesn't recognize the room she's in and rolls over onto her side. Her eyes widen at the sight beside her, well more at who is sleeping beside her. Mickie was still asleep, her chocolate brown hair spread out on the white pillow. Melina sits up, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder, shaking her to try and get her awake. Mickie opens her eyes, and smiles softly when she sees Melina. "Hey there beautiful" Mickie says, sitting up.

"Um, how did I get here?"

"You don't remember? You stumbled and fell, I caught you, you were pretty much trashed so I decided to bring you to the guest room so you could get some rest, and you passed out cold as soon as you hit the bed." Melina blushes softly.

"Well now you know I can't hold alchohol" Mickie smiles, placing a kiss on Melina's forehead. Melina smiles sadly.

"So I heard you like me" Melina's blush darkens. "Aw there's nothing to be ashamed of sweetness..." Mickie places a soft kiss on Melina's cheek. "I kinda like you too" Melina looks at her, afraid she's say 'just kidding' and laugh at her for being stupid, but she didn't. Mickie just pulled her close, holding her. "I think we would be perfect for each other... I love you Melina" Melina smiles, tears of joy coming to her eyes.

"I love you too Mickie" Melina still to this day finds it strange that she fell in love with someone she didn't even know. In the end, they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Okay... I have no idea where this story came from... it's random


End file.
